Call Me Maybe?
by ttalgibit
Summary: Kris hanya butuh jalan keluar— atau mungkin lebih— "Apa kau tahu bahwa senyum adalah permulaan dari cinta?" (*) EXO, AU, Yaoi, Straight, OOC, Typo(s) One-sided!Kris/Tao, Chen/Kris, Chaptered.


**Call Me, Maybe?**

Main Cast: Kris, Chen, Tao.

Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Fail angst.

Warning: Contained Yaoi and Straight, Alur berantakan, Plot pasaran, Typo(s) bersebaran.

A/N: Halo '-')/ aku kembali. Selamat Natal dan Tahun Baru (walau telat yang penting sempet ngucapin/?) Please enjoy and mind to RnR? Thanks *bows*

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

**Prologue: Bouquet**  
>(Buket Bunga)<p>

.

.

.

Jam 10 pagi dan Kris sudah berada di ruang ganti, seperti yang tertulis di agendanya. Kris menghabiskan waktu kurang lebih satu jam untuk menata rambutnya dan memoleskan _make-up_ ke wajahnya. Sesekali ia melirik pakaian berwarna putih yang tergantung dengan cantiknya di almari yang terbuka, jika tidak ada seorangpun yang memperhatikannya.

_Kris tidak yakin dengan perasaannya sendiri._

Tidak lama, Kris mendapati dirinya sendirian di ruangan itu. Kris menatap cermin dihadapannya dengan wajah yang dia nilai sebagai ekspresi normalnya, bergumam, "Kau tampan, Kris."

Senyumnya terlihat lucu, Kris tahu itu.

Kris bangkit dari kursi meja rias lalu melangkahkan kakinya ke arah almari. Tepat dihadapannya tergantung kemeja lengkap dengan jasnya. Tapi matanya tidak bisa lepas dari gaun pengantin berwarna putih yang sedari tadi ia perhatikan diam-diam.

_Jangan kesana._

Tapi kaki bodohnya tidak berjalan seperti keinginannya.

Kris berhenti tepat di depan gaun putih itu, jari-jarinya perlahan menyusuri tekstur kainnya. Semakin lama ia menyentuh gaun itu semakin ia merasakan sensasi aneh. Kris berjongkok untuk menyentuh sepasang sepatu hak tinggi, transparan seperti sepatu kaca _Cinderella_.

Kris tahu siapapun yang mengenakan gaun dan sepatu ini akan terlihat cantik, _pasti._

Kris mengangkat sebelah sepatu mungil itu, semakin terlihat mungil jika dibandingkan dengan telapak tangannya.

_Bodoh._

Kris tertawa.

_Kris bisa membayangkan melihatnya mengenakan gaun pengantin, berjalan di atas karpet merah melewati deretan bangku para tamu undangan dengan sepatu ini, dengan senyum mengembang ia akan berjalan ke altar, ke arah Kris._

Kris meletakkan kembali sepatu itu ke tempat semula.

Kris mengganti pakaiannya, kemeja putih berbalut jas hitam, lengkap dengan dasi kupu-kupu berwarna senada.

_Ia akan menjadi pengantin yang paling cantik._

_._

Kris berdiri dengan kaku di depan pintu, menyunggingkan beberapa senyum yang sudah berhari-hari ia latih di depan cermin kepada para tamu undangan. Beberapa wajah yang dia kenal menyapanya, ada pula orang asing yang menyapanya, Kris membalas sapaan mereka, apa salahnya sedikit berbasa-basi? Di sudut kanan dan kiri pintu sudah dihiasi dengan rangkaian bunga mawar putih dan _baby's breath_, serta beberapa pigura foto yang menampilkan sepasang kekasih yang tampak sedang tersenyum bahagia. Di luar sana, masih banyak karangan bunga, ucapan selamat dari para rekan dan kenalan.

Segalanya terlihat sempurna, persis seperti bayangan Kris tentang pernikahan ideal yang selalu ia impikan.

"Kris ge," Kris menoleh ke arah asal suara itu, mendapati Tao berada di belakangnya. Kris menggumam kaku, tapi sebelum dia sempat mengucapkan apapun Tao sudah dikerumuni oleh sahabat-sahabat mereka.

"Tao-ah selamat," Luhan tersenyum manis , Sehun yang berada di sebelahnya juga ikut tersenyum senang.

"Terima kasih sudah datang," Tao tersenyum lebar.

"Tentu saja kami datang, ini kan upacara pernikahanmu," Chanyeol menimpali.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau akan menikah secepat ini," Baekhyun menepuk-nepuk pundak Tao dengan bangga, berusaha agar tidak membuat pakaian Tao berubah kusut.

Wajah Tao bersemu merah. Sungguh, Kris tidak pernah melihat Tao sebahagia itu sebelumnya.

_Dan kebetulan sekali Kris suka senyumnya._

"Teman-teman, silakan duduk, sebentar lagi upacaranya akan dimulai," Kris memotong pembicaraan mereka dengan sebuah senyum kecil.

Mereka berempat segera memasuki ruangan, Chanyeol mengepalkan tangannya, menggumamkan, "fighting!" sebelum akhirnya menapaki ruangan beralaskan karpet merah itu. Sepeninggal mereka berempat, Kris menatap ujung sepatu kulitnya yang hitam mengkilap. Kris tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan, "Kris ge.."

"Masuk dan bersiaplah, Tao," Kris memotong, memaksakan senyum canggung.

"T-tapi.."

"Aku tahu kau gugup," Kris meletakkan kedua tangannya di pundak Tao, menatapnya agak lama, "semuanya akan baik-baik saja, aku akan berada di dekatmu."

Tao mengambil napas dalam-dalam, lalu mengangguk. Kris menatap punggung Tao yang makin mengecil saat dia berjalan ke arah altar. Kris memasuki altar saat lonceng gereja berbunyi— tidak bisa menahan helaan napasnya.

.

Kris berdiri di altar, tepat di samping Tao. Di hadapannya berdiri pendeta, Kris menyandarkan salah satu tangannya di pundak Tao sedangkan salah satunya lagi memegang kotak kecil berwarna merah hati berisi sepasang cincin pernikahan, logam perak berkilau yang tidak lama lagi akan melingkar di jari manis Tao.

Baik Tao maupun Kris merasa tegang, namun dengan alasan yang Kris yakini berbeda.

Ibu Tao berada di deretan bangku pertama, tersenyum sambil menghapus airmatanya dengan sapu tangan, berhati-hati untuk tidak menghapus _make-up_nya. Ayah Tao duduk di sampingnya, menunjuk Tao dengan bangga, menoleh kepada para tamu undangan sambil menggumamkan sesuatu dalam bahasa Mandarin yang Kris tangkap sebagai, 'Itu putraku.'

Tidak lama kemudian, bisik-bisik yang memenuhi ruangan teredam musik.

Ujung mata Kris menangkap bayangan ujung gaun putih yang terseret di atas karpet merah—

_Ia datang._

Para tamu undangan berdiri, menatap sang pengantin yang datang bersama ayahnya. Dia menggenggam sebuah buket bunga.

Dugaan Kris tidak salah, dia memang sangat cantik. Kris terpaku menatap pengantin Tao, tidak sanggup menatap Tao— tidak sanggup menatap senyum bahagia Tao.

_Karena Kris tahu senyum itu bukan untuknya._

Suara ketukan sepatu transparan itu teredam karpet merah, tapi dari bahan transparannya Kris bisa melihat kaki mungil sang pengantin.

Pas— memang seperti sepatu _Cinderella_— hanya cocok dipakai oleh pemiliknya seorang.

Kris menatap wajah cantik gadis yang sedang tersenyum bahagia itu. Ia selalu tahu bahwa ia dianugerahi wajah yang tampan, bukan wajah yang cantik seperti milik Luhan. Tapi Kris sangat menginginkan wajah yang cantik, terutama hari ini— walau ia tahu ia tidak akan pernah terlihat secantik pengantin Tao— Sial, Kris bahkan bukan seorang gadis.

Pendeta memulai upacaranya, membuka mulutnya tapi Kris merasa dunianya berubah bisu. Ia hanya berdiri disana, disamping Tao yang tidak bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari pengantinnya. Kris mencengkeram kuat kotak berwarna merah hati berisi cincin di tangannya.

Sumpah yang keduanya ucapkan berlalu seperti adegan film yang kabur bagi Kris. Kris menyerahkan sepasang cincin itu, melihat Tao memasangkan cincin yang mungil di jari manis pengantinnya, jari-jari yang lentik, tidak jauh berbeda dengan milik Baekhyun. Kris merasa iri jika dia mengingat telapak tangannya yang besar dan jari-jarinya yang maskulin.

Lalu pengantin Tao meraih tangan Tao untuk memasangkan cincin satunya di jari manis Tao.

Mendadak napas Kris terasa sesak, sungguh, sampai detik ini dia masih berharap dialah yang akan memasangkan cincin di jari manis Tao di depan altar.

_Tapi Kris bukanlah seorang gadis, ia bukan seorang Cinderella—_

_Kris bukanlah pengantin Tao._

"Tao, kau bisa mencium pengantinmu sekarang," suara pendeta terdengar samar-samar di telinga Kris.

Adegan itu terjadi seperti _slow motion_. Entah bagaimana caranya ia berhasil tetap mempertahankan senyumnya.

_Jangan tutup matamu, jangan palingkan wajahmu. _Kris menggigit bibir bawahnya, merapalkan kata-kata itu dalam hati seperti mantra.

"Mulai sekarang, pasangan berbahagia ini resmi menjadi suami istri, tuan dan nyonya Huang," kata-kata itu adalah kata-kata terakhir yang diucapkan pendeta, menandakan upacara pernikahan telah usai.

Kris merasa apapun yang tersisa dari hatinya jatuh berserakan menjadi kepingan-kepingan kecil ke dasar yang paling dalam.

_Jangan menangis, kau seorang pria._

Tao dan pengantinnya berjalan keluar dari gereja disambut tepuk tangan bahagia para tamu undangan, sedangkan Kris berada di dunia sendiri. Kris meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa butiran bening yang mengancam terjatuh dari sudut matanya bukanlah airmata, _sama sekali bukan._

_Jangan menangis— _karena Kris tahu Tao tidak akan pernah membalas cintanya.

.

Pesta pernikahan Tao diadakan malam itu juga, tidak seperti upacara pernikahan yang tenang dan terkesan sakral, suasana pesta pernikahan Tao malam itu jauh lebih meriah. Kris lagi-lagi harus tersenyum palsu di hadapan kenalan dan teman-temannya. Kris bukanlah seorang _masochist— _tapi ia tidak punya pilihan lain kan?

.

Ini semua bermula beberapa bulan yang lalu ketika Tao mengajaknya ke _restaurant_ favorit mereka dengan kata-kata seperti, "berpakaianlah yang bagus, aku punya kejutan," Tao bukanlah seseorang yang bersemangat untuk melakukan sesuatu— tentu saja selain _Gucci_ favoritnya—jadi bukan salah Kris jika ia merasa lebih dari senang, ia sudah lama memendam perasaannya pada bocah itu.

Tapi kejutan yang Kris nanti-nanti sama sekali bukan Tao yang menggandeng mesra tangan seorang gadis—

"Ini kekasihku, aku ingin _gege_ mengenalnya."

.

Kris menggenggam _mic _di tangannya hingga jari-jarinya memutih. Sekarang dia harus memberikan sepatah dua patah kata sebagai sahabat sekaligus _best man_ Tao. Kris menarik napas dalam-dalam, sebelum memulai sambutannya, yang bisa saja ia katakan telah ia hapalkan dengan sepenuh hati— kalau saja hatinya memang masih utuh saat Tao berkata akan menikahi gadis itu. "—seperti yang kalian ketahui namaku Kris, aku sudah lama berteman dengan Tao. Aku mengenalnya dengan baik, bisa dibilang dia adalah sosok yang sangat manja dan aku tidak pernah menyangka dia akan menikah secepat ini, tapi dia bertemu dengan seorang gadis, yang baik dan manis—"

_._

_Kris tidak sedih._

Kris tidaklah bodoh— saat ia menatap Tao dan menatap lagi gadis itu secara bergantian ia dapat menyaksikan dengan jelas senyum malu-malu Tao, begitu juga dengan senyum gugup gadis itu— bahkan orang bodoh saja tahu kalau mereka berdua saling jatuh cinta.

.

"—gadis yang membuatnya bahagia dan menjadi pria dewasa—"

_._

_Kris juga tidak marah._

Bahkan jika pada akhirnya Tao yang bodoh itu tidak pernah menyadari— Kris telah jatuh cinta padanya sedari dulu.

.

"Aku tahu mereka akan hidup bahagia, membangun keluarga dan memiliki beberapa orang anak yang manis,"

_Gadis itu akan membuat Tao bahagia, memberikan apapun yang tidak bisa Kris berikan pada Tao._

Kris menatap Tao yang sedang tersenyum, "aku tahu mereka sangat beruntung bisa melengkapi satu sama lain, dan aku berharap mereka bisa hidup bahagia selamanya."

.

"_Gege_, bukankah ia sangat menawan?" Tao tersenyum bahagia, "aku akan segera menikahinya, _gege_ bersedia jadi _best man_-ku kan?"

"Tentu."

Kris tidak marah ataupun sedih— dia hanya senang— bodohnya dia jika dia merasa sedih ataupun marah saat Tao tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum bahagia malam itu.

.

Malam itu adalah malam paling bahagia bagi Tao, dan Kris sama sekali tidak ingin bersikap egois.

Jadi saat pesta berakhir, Kris mendapati dirinya berlarian di jalanan.

Tidak ada yang mengejarnya, juga tidak ada yang harus dia kejar. Tapi Kris tetap berlari seperti orang gila.

.

Kris tidak menangis karena sedih atau marah, dia hanya ingin menangis—

Kris tahu menangis tidak akan merubah apapun, tapi tidak bolehkah dia menangis?

_Kali ini saja._

_._

Kris pikir segalanya akan lebih dramatis seperti di dalam drama. Kris membayangkan langit tiba-tiba saja mendung, petir menyambar di sana-sini lalu turun hujan yang mengguyur tubuhnya lalu menyamarkan airmatanya. Atau mungkin saja akan ada pengendara mobil yang mabuk yang secara tidak sengaja menabraknya dan membuat semua rasa sakit di dadanya terhenti. Tapi sejauh apapun Kris berlari tidak ada apapun.

_Tidak ada seorangpun._

Kris terbatuk. Rasanya seperti dunianya mulai menyempit, keheningan malam mencengkeram erat jantungnya, membuatnya tercekik dan tidak bisa bernapas. Kris menghempaskan tubuhnya ke trotoar, menyandarkan punggungnya ke lampu lalu lintas. Bahkan warna-warni lampu lalu lintas yang berkedip-kedip seolah sedang mengejeknya.

Kris melihat satu-satunya sumber cahaya di tengah kegelapan sekitarnya. Kris mendekati pintu itu, tempat yang tidak asing untuknya, karena disanalah Kris dan Tao biasa menghabiskan waktu— dan di _restaurant_ favorit mereka itulah Tao memutuskan untuk mengenalkannya pada gadis itu.

.

Kris hanya butuh jalan keluar— atau mungkin lebih—

Tapi ia tidak tahu, bahwa setiap jalan keluar adalah pintu masuk untuk awal yang baru.

.

.

.

-tbc-

.

* * *

><p><em>Best man<em>: semacam pendamping pengantin pria gitu/?

P.S. Aku nggak tahu gimana sesungguhnya upacara pernikahan itu berlangsung, akhirnya aku putuskan untuk menggambarkannya di gereja seperti yang aku tonton di film-film, soalnya kalo pake adat dan agamaku, rasanya sedikit ribet buat ditulis ._.V

* * *

><p>.<p>

A/N: Ini bukan Taoris ya, cuma cinta sepihak, bahasa kerennya one-sided gitu/? Sorry kalo kalian merasa kena troll, aku seneng nyelipin straight disini, walaupun istrinya Tao malah jadi anonymous, soalnya aku nggak pinter bikin OC/? Aku akui banyak kata yang sebenernya nggak perlu, soalnya akhir-akhir ini aku emang cenderung lebih cerewet dari biasanya (makanya aku curiga ff-nya ikut kena imbas/?) tapi memang dasar aku pemalas, rasanya males buat baca ulang terus ngedit biar lebih singkat dan nggak pake babibu/? Jadi kalo ada kesalahan dan kata-kata ataupun kalimat janggal tolong dimaklumi /apa  
>Okesip, terima kasih banyak sudah baca, silakan tinggalkan jejak di kotak review kalo berkenan, aku tahu kalian pasti nggak napsu liat AN panjang-panjang, jadi sampai jumpa di next chapther *XOXO*


End file.
